By Your Side, Guilty Gear
by Rin Relative
Summary: OS SolxKy (comme d'habitudeuuuh), portage de vieille fic. Petite réécriture de l'opening avec la chute de Ky.


TITRE : By Your Side, Guilty Gear

COUPLE : Je crois que tout le monde sait que mon préféré est SolxKy…

WARNINGS : Euh… Dialogues en anglais traduits en français pour ne pas être trop trop vache. Bon, yaoi, on me connaît…

NOTES : Encore du portage depuis mon site. Honnêtement je n'ose même pas relire les textes en anglais, c'était loin d'être mon domaine de prédilection à l'époque ! Sur le coup je trouvais ça logique d'avoir la double langue, à la relecture ça me semble désormais assez lourd (moi et mon obsession du détail, aussi...)

By Your Side, Guilty Gear

Un claquement sec. Métal contre métal. Foudre contre flamme. Furaiken contre Fuenken.

Ky grinça des dents et resserra sa prise sur son épée. Après seulement quelques minutes de combat, ses bras étaient déjà engourdis par les chocs répétés dont l'onde se transmettait par la lame… C'est que Sol frappait fort, le bougre ! Dire que quelques années avaient suffi à lui faire oublier la brutalité de son rival… Il regrettait presque d'avoir choisi ce poste d'officier de police, qui ne lui permettait pas de s'entraîner correctement.

Ky eut juste le temps de lever Furaiken pour parer une attaque dont la force le fit tout de même reculer de plusieurs pas. En face de lui, le prototype afficha un rictus à la fois méprisant et victorieux, et commença à concentrer une technique…

Un hurlement bestial. Le sol qui se met à trembler. Les deux rivaux qui se retournent comme un seul homme… Pour faire face à l'un des plus gigantesques Gear que l'Homme eut jamais créé. Sans leur laisser le temps de réagir, le monstre frappa le sol à l'aide d'un de ses immenses poings, ouvrant une fissure qui s'élargit jusque sous les pied de Ky, le plus en retrait…

_ « Oh no ! I'm falling ! » (Oh non ! Je tombe !)

Sol murmura quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas, et, à sa grande surprise, se jeta dans le vide à sa suite.

La main du prototype se referma sur la sienne, l'empêchant momentanément de tomber plus profond. Cependant, la corniche sur laquelle prenait appui Sol s'effondra sous leur poids, les faisant à nouveau basculer dans le vide. Leurs mains ne se séparèrent à aucun moment…

Ky s'éveilla. Tout son corps protestait, et sa jambe droite lui faisait un mal de chien… Il s'était ouvert la cuisse jusqu'à l'os durant sa chute, en heurtant un rocher probablement. Il avait intérêt à faire un garrot avant de perdre trop de sang…

Ky tenta de se redresser. Tiens ? Sa main était enserrée dans un étau… Sol ! Le Gear gisait sur le dos à côté de lui, sur une pile de gravats. Cette vision agit comme un déclic et tout lui revint en mémoire ; la chute, les mains jointes… Comment l'américain s'était servi de sa résistance de Gear pour faire un amortisseur de son corps, et lui sauver la vie… Lui sauver la vie. Au péril de la sienne.

Il oublia aussitôt la nécessité de faire un garrot à sa jambe, et se traîna vers son némésis pour lui tâter précautionneusement le cou. Déjà, il respirait ; et en plus son pouls était assez régulier. Il avait juste l'air complètement sonné… Normal, vu la chute.

Totalement oublieux de la situation, Ky se mit à sourire. Incroyable comme un barbare tel que son rival pouvait se montrer soucieux du bien-être des autres dans une situation aussi extrême.

Sol avait les traits tirés, le visage extrêmement pâle dû à la brusque perte de connaissance. C'était agréable de le voir sans qu'un rictus défigure ses traits, mais assez inquiétant d'un autre côté. Ky hésita un instant, puis se décida à ne pas le déplacer. C'était une des vieilles règles d'urgence qui lui était restée profondément ancrée dans la mémoire : si le blessé est sans connaissance et dans une situation ne présentant aucun danger immédiat, ne pas le bouger. Si Sol faisait une commotion, Ky n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire… Il était tout de même arrivé au point de non-retour : s'inquiéter pour son rival, son némésis, un barbare, un américain malpoli… Il rit –jaune- et continua mentalement sa liste : une brute, un hérétique, un rustre qui en voulait à sa vie, un… Gear.

Ky se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Un Gear, un cible le Seïkishidan, un monstre selon l'Eglise. Doucement, il tendit la main vers le bandeau de son rival pour le faire glisser délicatement, révélant la marque brûlante à son front. La marque. Tout ce qui faisait du prototype une abomination. Il l'avait à peine vue, la dernière fois, lors du combat contre Justice. Ou plutôt, à la fin du combat, quand il était arrivé, pour se rendre compte que tout était terminé. Sol avait tourné la tête vers lui, et lui… Avait frémi de dégoût. Avait dû se forcer à rester sur place et ne pas reculer. Son rival avait vu son désarroi, avait ramassé son bandeau brisé et était parti sans un mot.

Ca lui avait fait un sacré choc, et ça lui avait prit pas mal de temps pour assimiler l'idée que son rival était un Gear, alors qu'il croyait que le Seïkishidan les avait tous annihilés… Puis il y avait eu Dizzy, que Sol s'entêtait à protéger. Ca lui laissait un espoir : peut-être tous les Gears n'étaient-ils pas des monstres finalement…

Ky posa délicatement la main sur la marque brûlante, laissant ses doigts courir le long de la peau moite du front. Toutes ces questions étaient passées maintenant. Désormais, il… L'avait accepté, aussi dur que cela soit-il. Ky sentit son rival bouger sous ses doigts. Il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller… Ky retira ses doigts juste quand les yeux ocres s'ouvrirent et se fixèrent sur lui.

Ky le regardait avec un drôle de sourire, apparemment heureux de son réveil. Quel idiot… Le gamin n'apprendrait jamais. Quoi que… Les doigts qui venaient de quitter son front étaient à lui, non ? Il avait peut-être finalement accepté sa réalité… Ou était-ce juste une trêve ? C'était mieux que rien après tout… Ky était la seule personne à laquelle il avait voulu cacher sa condition de Gear. Et donc évidemment une des rares personnes à le savoir.

_ « Are you alright ? » (Est-ce que tu vas bien ?)

Il se releva doucement. Tout son corps le brûlait, mais ses capacités de Gear avaient fait leur effet : il n'avait rien de brisé malgré la chute, et ses bleus se résorberaient d'ici à demain.

_ « Yeah… I think I'm fine. » (Ouais… Je pense que je vais bien.)

_ « Good. » (Bien)

Les yeux de Sol se plissèrent quand il vit la jambe de Ky.

_ « But you're not. Why hadn't you done something to your leg? » (Mais pas toi. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait quelque chose pour ta jambe ?)

_ « I was far more worried about you than about my leg, that's why. » (J'étais bien plus inquiet pour toi que pour ma jambe, voilà pourquoi.)

_ « Idiot fool. I won't die. You could. » (Idiot. Je ne vais pas mourir. Toi tu peux.)

_ « Don't lie to me. You can die too. And my leg's not that bad. » (Ne me mends pas. Tu peux mourrir aussi. Et ma jambe n'est pas si mal en point.)

_ « It's easy to die from blood losses. » (C'est facile de mourir de perte de sang.)

Il se leva et s'agenouilla à côté de son rival, se servant d'une des ceintures qui lui enserraient la cuisse pour faire un garrot à Ky.

_ « Thanks, » dit ce dernier.

_ « You're welcome. » (Pas de quoi)

_ « Where are we ? » (Où sommes-nous ?)

_ « Don't know. We should try to get the hell outta there. » (Sais pas. On devrait essayer de sortir de là.)

_ You're right. » (Tu as raison.)

Il tendit la main à Ky pour l'aider à se redresser, puis le força à s'appuyer sur lui afin qu'il puisse marcher sans trop utiliser sa jambe.

Il regarda le ciel. Avec un peu de chance, ils seraient sortis du gouffre avant la nuit tombée. D'accord, il avait menti : il savait, n gros, où ils se trouvaient. Et il se dirigeait volontairement vers la direction opposée d'où ils étaient venus… Etait-ce un mal de profiter le plus longtemps possible de la compagnie de la personne qu'il préférait à la surface du globe ? Assurément, non. D'ailleurs Ky n'était pas un imbécile et savait pertinemment que Sol les entraînant dans la mauvaise direction. Il savait aussi qu'avec sa jambe, c'était impossible d'escalader la paroi du gouffre… Peut-être jouait-il la carte de 'ignorance, tout comme lui. Après tout, ils ne connaissaient chacun que la façade de l'autre. C'était rassurant… Et troublant et frustrant en même temps.

Sol s'arrêta bientôt pour desserrer le garrot de la jambe de son protégé. Il se sentirait coupable si Ky perdait sa jambe pas sa faute, après tout… Ils reprirent ensuite leur route, et Ky ne protesta à aucun moment, le laissant libre de choisir l'itinéraire et les haltes. Le gamin avait un air serein sur le visage… Il semblait presque heureux de se balader comme ça, appuyé sur l'épaule de son rival. Ca devait le changer agréablement de son boulot d'officier de police. Ou alors c'était juste la perte de sang qui le rendait complètement stone.

_ « Here, » (La), dit soudain Sol, tirant son rival de sa rêverie éveillée.

Le prototype laissa son protégé s'appuyer contre la paroi et grimpa sur une corniche en hauteur. Il en testa la solidité –il n'allait pas se faire avoir deux fois, tout de même !- puis s'accroupi et tendit sa main à Ky. L'officier l'attrapa, et il le remonta sur la corniche.

_ « And now ? » (Et maintenant ?)

_ « We climb to the edge. » (On monte jusqu'au sommet.)

_ « Okay. I'll try. » (D'accord .Je vais essayer.)

A nouveau, Sol se hissa le premier, aidant son rival à atteindre les prises les plus aisées jusqu'à-ce qu'ils atteignent finalement le sommet.

_ « You're okay ? » (Tu vas bien ?)

_ « I've been worst. » (J'ai déjà été pire).

_ « I know a place not far from here. We can be in before the night. » (Je connais un endroit pas loin. On pourrait y être avant la nuit.)

_ « So, let's go ! » (Donc, allons-y !)

Sol entraîna son rival jusqu'à une de ses caches d'étape, dont il se servait lui-même pour échapper aux Gears des années auparavant, ou se soigner de blessures plus ou moins graves. C'était une grotte aménagée dont l'entrée était masquée par d'épais buissons épineux.

_ « So, you live in there ? » (Donc, tu vis ici ?) demanda Ky en examinant soigneusement l'intérieur de la cache. Une place pour faire le feu sans risque d'enfumer l'intérieur, une place sèche où étendre la couche, des provisions en conserve dans un coin, avec du matériel de première urgence soigneusement emballé.

Sol afficha un rictus délibérément moqueur, sortir la couche de son enveloppe imperméable et l'étendit.

_ « Not the first class, hey… Sit here. » (Pas la première classe, hein…Assieds-toi ici.)

Ky claudiqua jusqu'au lit de fortune et s'installa comme son hôte le lui avait demandé. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, l'américain lui asséna un fort coup sur la nuque qui lui fit perdre connaissance aussitôt.

Ky ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Houlà… Deux pertes de connaissance en un jour, c'était dur. Enfin, sa jambe ne lui faisait plus mal c'était déjà ça… Et une bonne odeur flottait dans la grotte. Il se redressa doucement.

_ « You're awake, boy ? » (T'es réveillé, gamin ?)

_ « I'm not a boy anymore, Sol. » (Je ne suis plus un gamin, Sol.)

_ « Geez. That's what you think. » (Tsss. C'est ce que tu crois).

La répartie de Ky mourut dans sa bouche quand il se rendit compte que Sol avait suturé sa jambe d'une main experte.

_ « Thanks for my leg, by the way. » (Merci pour ma jambe, au fait).

_ « No prob. Not the best, but… » (No prob. C'est pas le mieux, mais…)

_ « Doesn't matter. Thank you. » (Aucune importance. Merci.)

Il se leva pour s'approcher en boitillant de l'américain, assis à côté du feu sur lequel il faisait cuire de quoi se sustenter.

_ « And if I'm a boy, then you should shut up, old man. » (Et si je suis un gamin, eh bien tu devrais te taire, vieil homme !)

Sol sourit sans rien répliquer.

Tranquillement assis à côté de son rival, Ky contemplait le feu. Ca faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas pris un temps de pause, comme ça, juste pour lui ? Et c'était aussi étrange qu'agréable de partager un moment avec Sol sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'essaye de s'entretuer.

_ « Don't mind for some Queen, right ? » (Ca te derange pas d'entendre du Queen, n'est-ce pas ?)

_ « Do as you want, Sol. » (Fais comme tu veux, Sol.)

L'américain se saisit d'une boîte rectangulaire en plastique dont il extirpa un vieux lecteur CD datant d'au moins cent ans, y inséra des piles –un produit bien archaïque désormais- et un Cd, lui aussi sorti d'un étui protecteur. Aussitôt la riche voix de Freddy Mercury emplit la grotte. Satisfait, le prototype reprit sa place auprès du feu. Apparemment, il ne manquait plus que la cigarette pour que tout soit parfait, et Ky rit intérieurement quand le Gear décida de remédier au problème.

_ « Why don't you quit smoking ? » (Pourquoi n'arrêtes-tu pas de fumer ?) demanda-t-il quand la fumée atteint ses narines.

_ « Old habit. Hard to break. » (Vieille habitude. Difficile d'en changer.) répondit Sol entre deux bouffées.

_ « For so long ? » (Depuis si longtemps ?)

_ « I was already smoking when I was twenty. » (Je fumais déjà quand j'avais vingt ans.)

_ « Oh. And how old are you now ? » (Et quel âge as-tu maintenant ?)

_ « Don't know. » (Sais pas.)

Sol plissa les yeux et calcula mentalement.

_ « One hundred and sixty-four since I've been changed in a Gear, more or less. » (164 ans depuis que j'ai été change en Gear, plus ou moins.)

_ « You're worst than an old man, then. » (Tu es pire qu'un vieil home, alors.)

_ « I'm an ancestor. Andy you, still a crying and optimistic baby. » (Je suis un ancêtre. Et toi, toujours un bébé pleurant et optimiste.)

Ky rit de bon cœur.

Ky riait encore, comme un gamin. Pour quelqu'un qui était censé le haïr, il était vraiment détendu en sa présence… Sol redevint sérieux.

_ « Tomorrow, your leg should be fixed enough. Do you want to come back to your town ? » (Demain, ta jambe devrait aller suffisamment bien. Veux-tu rentrer dans ta ville ?)

Il fallait qu'il sache. Ce n'était pas la peine qu'ils s'attachent l'un à l'autre : tout les séparerait, tout les opposerait, toujours. C'aurait été tellement plus simple s'il n'avait pas été un Gear, s'il était simplement né 160 ans plus tard… Il serait tout de même entré dans le Seïkishidan, il n'aurait pas eu à se distancier de Ky… Ni de voler une des Outrages, une des armes qu'il avait lui-même créé, pour faire comprendre son infériorité à son rival.

Le gamin réfléchissait à la réponse qu'il allait donner. Peut-être se demandait-il simplement pourquoi Sol posait la question étant donné que le mot 'politesse' ne semblait pas faire partie de son vocabulaire.

_ « Ky ? »

_ « Hum ? »

_ « Can you say something in French ? » (Peux-tu dire quelque chose en français ?)

Le français lui sourit en retour. Non, sans rire, c'était quelque chose qui attirait sa curiosité : entendre Ky parler sa langue natale. Dire que depuis ses seize ans le gamin ne devait parler que de l'anglais ou du japonais. Et qu'il s'en sortait bougrement bien.

_ « Tu sais, Sol, ça me fait vraiment bizarre d'être là, à côté de toi, tranquillement… Mais c'est assez agréable. Je crois que tu es une des rares personnes que je ne considère pas 'pour le travail'. Tu es un véritable barbare, un rustre, et pourtant… La personne avec laquelle je m'entends le mieux, donc… You know what, Sol ? I don't want to come back yet. I think… I want to be by your side, just a little more. » (Tu sais quoi, Sol ? Je ne veux pas rentrer tout de suite. Je pense que… Je veux rester à tes côtés, juste un petit peu plus longtemps.)

Ce disant, Ky s'appuya confortablement contre son épaule.

/A tes côtés/, hein ? Pourquoi pas. Ca changeait agréablement d'avoir de la compagnie, pour une fois.

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !_


End file.
